


I'd Lie for You

by Lady_Anon_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Draco Malfoy, Mild torture, Pre-Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anon_x/pseuds/Lady_Anon_x
Summary: When Harry, Hermione and Ron are brought to Malfoy Manor Draco doesn't give them up right away. Instead he lies to try and save them.





	I'd Lie for You

Draco was sat in the stiff leather armchair beside his father in the dark drawing room of Malfoy Manor. They sat in silence, trying to soak up the warmth the fire was giving them. It roasted his skin but Draco still felt cold inside, as if there was a permanent chill in his bones. He was thinking about so much to the point he couldn't think. The drawing room was cold, as was the rest of the manor now that the Dark Lord resided here. It was just a big, empty, dark, cold and dreary room.

The door burst open and Draco and his fathers heads snapped to look behind them. His mother walked in first, followed by, Draco shivered, Fenrir Greyback, he was dragging a disfigured man into the room. Behind him came two more snatchers, dragging another two people. No, not children, Draco realised. That was Granger and Weasley. Which meant...  
Draco knew that the disfigured boy must be Harry Potter.

The trio had been caught and brought to the snakes pit.

His father stood up, “What is this?” Draco stood up behind him, looking over his shoulder.

“They say they have Harry Potter. Draco, come here.” She held out her hand, ordering Draco to step closer.

Draco gulped and slowly walked into the middle of the room.

Greyback shoved Potter to the ground under the light of the chandelier, “Well, _boy_?” he snarled.

Draco looked at Potter's face, it was swollen, beyond belief really. His eyes were barely there, more like slits in his head. But Draco knew that hair, he knew those clothes, he knew this was Harry Potter.

He felt his father come up behind him and he gripped his shoulder, “Well, Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?”

He gulped, “I – I can't be sure.”

He jumped slightly as Greyback growled at him, “Well get a closer look, boy. _He_ wont bite.” Greyback's face formed a sadistic grin.

His father hissed in his ear, “Draco, if we are the ones to hand Harry Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven.” Draco knew what would be forgiven as he glanced at Greyback who was staring at him hungrily. His fierce eyes then snapped to his father. “Now, we won't forget who actually caught him I hope, Mr Malfoy” he rasped. Lucius opened his mouth, ready to argue when Narcissa stepped forward. “We need to be certain that it is him first.”

Everyone's attention now went back to Draco.

His father pushed him forward and then pushed his shoulder down. Draco was forced to bend to one knee. His eyes were stuck to Potters, even without seeing his entire eye, Potter still managed to trap Draco in his gaze.

He blinked and cleared his throat. “I don't know. I... don't think so.” He looked away from Potter and got back to his feet. He glanced at Greyback and then turned his back and walked back towards the fire.

Greyback snarled, making him jump again. “What about the mudblood?”

Another snatcher pushed Granger down to the floor and into the light. He had his hand firmly embedded in her hair and she whimpered in fear and in pain. Breathing hard through her nose.

“Wait!” his mothers voice echoed off the walls and Draco closed his eyes wishing her to be quiet.

“She was in 'Madam Malkins' with Potter! I saw her picture in the prophet. Draco, look! Isn't that the Granger girl.”

He forced himself to turn around and look at Granger. Tears were unshed in her eyes. She was terrified.

Good, Draco thought, She should be.

He looked away from her, “I don't know.” Lucius brushed his shoulder as he came forward towards the group. “But, then, that's the Weasley boy! These are Potters friends. Draco, look at him. This is Arthur Weasley's son. Oh what's is name?”

Draco looked to Weasley who was trying to keep his face dead of emotions. “I don't know father, there's a lot of redheads at Hogwarts.”

The door creaked open in silence. Draco looked to his right and his fear rose tenfold.

“Well, what do we have here? Cissy?” Bellatrix entered the drawing room and stalked over to the trio. She stopped in front of Granger, she put the tip of her wand against Granger's throat and tipped her chin up. “You look familiar. Have we met?” she grinned sadistically at Granger.

Lucius stepped forward, “We think these are Potters friends, and that this,” he pointed to Potter, “is Potter.”

“POTTER?!” Bellatrix shrieked, “The Dark Lord must be called at once!”

Draco closed his eyes, _'Oh Merlin, this is stupid idea. This is so stupid, Draco you're so stupid!'_ he took a deep breath, “I don't think it's them.” his voice croaked.

Everyone turned to him, “What did you say?” Bellatrix hissed at him.

Draco took a deep breath and opened his eyes, he stood straighter, “I went to school with them. I don't think that _this_ is them.”

“You don't _think_ that this is them? Think?” she hissed, stalking over to him unblinking, “Do you have a terrible memory, Draco?”

“No.”

“So then, if you went to school with them, wouldn't you recognise them right away?” She waved her wand as she talked, circling him.

“I.. yes.”

She whipped around him and pressed her face to his, “So. Is it them or not?”

If he's caught lying, he's dead, yet if he tells the truth the whole world would be doomed and he would probably be dead. It's a dead dead situation.

“No.”

“You wouldn't lie to me Draco, would you? You know what the Dark Lord does to liars.” She grinned.

He let out a breath he was holding and also realised he was shaking.

“I'm n-not lying.”

“Well, I could always check.” She pointed her wand at him, he knew he was done for if she cast legilimens on him.

“Maybe he just needs a closer look.” his mother interrupted.

Bellatrix stood back then gripped the back of his hair, he winced as she dragged him towards the trio.

“Well then, don't be shy.” She pushed him to the ground in front of Potter.

She grabbed Potters hair and pushed his fringe back. “Well?!”

When Draco didn't answer immediately Bellatrix sneered. “Greyback why don't you take Draco to his room. Clearly he's too tired.”

This pushed Draco into action he stood and backed away from them. “No!” He cleared his throat, “No it's not Potter.”

She pointed the wand at him “Legilimens!”

Draco's head burned as Bellatrix forced her way inside his mind. She could see his thoughts, she knew that was Potter. She knew he was lying.

She pulled out of his mind and Draco stumbled back, clutching his head.

“Well, well, well. Isn't this interesting.” Bellatrix laughed. “Our little Draco has turned against us. Crucio!”

Draco's legs gave out and he crashed the floor, white hot pain seared through his insides. He writhed on the floor, screaming in agony. He could just about hear the screams coming from the other side of the hall.

The pain stopped and he inhaled deeply through his nose, body still twitching. Bellatrix's hand gripped into his hair, nails scratching his scalp, she turned his head towards the trio. “How long have you been on their side?!”

“I'm not!” he cried.

She pulled his head back so he looked in her eyes. “Liar.”

She straddled him, grabbing his right arm, she ripped the shirt so that his arm was exposed. His arm looked pale white next to his black shirt.

Bellatrix took something out of her pocket she leant over and began carving ' **TRAITOR** ' into his arm. The blade ripped through his skin and he screamed.

When she was finished she got off Draco and went over to the others.

She grinned as if she hadn't just mutilated her nephew only seconds ago, “I think it's time we called him.” She skipped over to Potter, “Take Draco to the dungeon will you? I'll take care of Mr Potter here.” she looked down at the still disfigured boy and grinned again.

As soon as Greyback released Potter, he immediately pushed Bellatrix and as she stumbled he snatched her wand.

“STUPEFY!” bellowed Potter and Bellatrix flew across the room.

Weasley and Granger had struggled out of the other snatchers' hands and grabbed their wands back.

“Stupefy!” they shouted in unison. They began duelling with Lucius and Narcissa when a shriek came across the room.

“STOP!”

Everyone paused to look over at Bellatrix who was now standing behind Greyback who had Draco firm in his grasp and he neck jutting out to the side.

“One more move and Draco here gets the bite. Drop your wands.”

The trio lowered their wands and dropped them to the floor.

Draco was barely conscious and was confused when Bellatrix began to laugh, he slightly opened his eyes to see that Potters face was now back to normal.

“Look at that Draco. There he is, Harry Potter, shiny and new and ready for the Dark Lord.” She rolled up her sleeve and was about to touch her Dark Mark to summon the Dark Lord when, in the tense silence, a peculiar squeaking noise filled the hall.

Everyone looked up, right above Draco, Greyback and Bellatrix there was Dobby The House Elf, turning the bolts in the chandelier. The chandelier trembled and Draco braced himself as the chandelier came down on top of them.

Potter sprang into action, picking up his wand, he ran over to the wreck and dug Draco out. He carried him over to the others who were now in a group. He didn't know if Draco was unconscious or not but he still whispered in his ear.

“Do not let go of me.”

Potter grabbed Draco's hand in a tight grasp and he felt Draco squeeze back. He turned to the others and they all grabbed onto Dobby.

“NOW!”

Dobby clicked his fingers and they disapparated out of Malfoy Manor.

Draco groaned as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see he was staring at the sky, cold and a little damp. He moved his head around and saw he was lying on a beach. Letting out a shaky breath Draco shifted his body, just to make sure everything was still there. When all the limbs were accounted for he sighed and slowly began to try and get up.

He stopped when a shadow came over him, he looked up to see Harry Potter giving out his hand to Draco. He took the offered hand and grunted as Potter pulled him to his feet. They had smiled at each other before Draco gasped as Potter pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It felt so good to write again.  
> I've been thinking about starting a series of small fics which are snippets of a good Draco Malfoy and how he joins in the fight to help Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
> Let me know what you think  
> Lady A xx


End file.
